The present invention relates to motorcycle helmets. Specifically, the present invention relates to electronic motorcycle helmets having a plurality of subsystems to provide an augmented reality display.
Many individuals ride motorcycles and are required by law in many states to wear motorcycle helmets. While providing increased protection, motorcycle helmets can reduce a user's range of motion and can decrease the visibility of the surrounding area. This can lead to serious injury as a user may not notice a vehicle or other obstacle, potentially leading to the user causing an accident. Additionally, traditional motorcycle helmets limit the hearing of a user, further contributing to a potential accident. Furthermore, while riding a motorcycle, additional features such as GPS and radio can be difficult to use due to road noise and the need to focus on the road. Therefore, a motorcycle helmet that allows a user to have a panoramic view of his surroundings while providing a variety of other features, such as GPS and radio is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing motorcycle helmets. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.